


A Bad Day

by liionne



Series: Les Amoureux en Paris [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossuet's had a bad day, Joly and 'Chetta are on a chair and a spider's having a ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day

Bossuet had had a long day. He had stepped in an extraordinarily deep puddle on his way to class this morning, had almost missed roll call, had left his assignment in the Musain when he had went to meet Joly for lunch and then had fell flat on his face on his way home. He was tired, hungry and reeling from the day he had had. He was covered in dirt, and more than ready for a hot bath.

The door was locked when he came in, as it always was; Musichetta was always afraid of a burglary. He put his key in the lock, and as he tried to turn it, the key snapped.

"Argh!" He cried. He was tired now of making jokes from his bad luck. This was unfortunate even for him. With a sigh, he knocked on the door. When no one answered, he rolled his eyes. "Just my luck." He muttered. "No one's in."

He thought about just sitting down on the step and waiting, but he didn't know when his roommates would be back. He could of gone to the Musain, or the Corinth, but he was a mess. He would just have to break the door down.

He pressed his shoulder against it, ready to push. The lock was an old one, so hopefully it would be relatively easy to break. With one slam against the door, nothing happened. A second, and it started to budge inward. A third, and Bossuet was through the door, it having snapped off of the lock and torn a large chunk out of the wooden door frame.

"I'll fix that later." He nodded to knowing 'Chetta would go out of her mind when she saw what he had done to her door.

"'Chetta? Joly?" He called around the house, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Anyone home?"

"We're in the bedroom!" 'Chetta called back, her voice thick with terror.

Bossuet frowned. Were they being robbed? Were they hurt? A number of possibilities flashed through his mind, as he cursed his bad luck for affecting his loved ones. And then, with an open mind and no conclusion, he made his way upstairs.

He was almost scared to push open the door of the bedroom, entirely unsure of what was to be found behind it. He pushed it open hesitantly, with his arm fully outstretched, and what he saw made him laugh.

Musichetta and Joly were stood on one chair together in the corner of the room, just off the wall. They had their arms wrapped round each other and their eyes were trained on the floor in horror. Joly was white as a sheet while 'Chetta seemed flushed, and the two of them stood still as statues.

"What the devil is wrong?" Bossuet laughed.

Joly didn't take his eyes off the floor. "There's a spider-"

"-on the floor." Musichetta finished for him.

"Well why don't you get it out?" Bossuet said with another bought of laughter.

"It's huge!" 'Chetta wailed.

"It could bite me! It could crawl into my ear and lay its eggs there!" Joly moaned in horror.

Bossuet rolled his eyes. "You absolute pair of girl's blouses." 

Musichetta was right - the spider was quite big. It had long spindley legs that perhaps should have been scary to a child, but which Bossuet thought nothing of. He scopped it up in his hand, resulting in terrified and disgusted squeaks from Joly and Musichetta. They waited until Bossuet had took the spider downstairs and released it onto the street and then returned upstairs to report back what had happened and where it had went before they got down from their chair. Bossuet held his hand out to 'Chetta to help her down, and then offered his hand to Joly, who turned his nose up at him.

"Wash your hands first." He muttered, hopping down from the chair by himself.

"Mon héros!" 'Chetta cried, throwing her rms around his neck and kissing him hastily on the lips.

Bossuet smiled, his cheeks pinkening at the sudden outburst. 

"I'll go downstairs and makes us all a drink. And I'll draw you a bath." 'Chetta nodded, looking at his muddied clothes with a smirk. 

"Merci, ma cher." He smiled. And then he remembered the broken door frame. "Actually 'Chetta, darling-"

But she was already gone, sweeping down the stairs in her day dress. Bossuet gave a despairing look to Joly, but he wrinkled his nose at him. "Don't even come near me until after your bath." He said. "That spider was probably carrying some god awful disease."

Bossuet sighed, as Joly left the room hastily. He braced himself for the shout that was going to bring him more bad luck tonight. And then from downstairs, 'Chetta cried:

"My door! Bossuet, what the hell have you done!?"


End file.
